diamondminerstudiosfandomcom-20200216-history
Joy
Joy is a very joyful and optimistic emotion. She is the protagonist of Pixar's 2015 masterpiece Inside Out. She always strives to stay joyful and lighthearted, true to her name, and loves to help others. She used to tend to break rules for the greater good, however after her huge change of heart witnessing Bing Bong disappear, she now follows laws and rules, unless the case they are too liberal, restrictive, or malign. She is also an accordionist, a dancer, a stargazer, a juggler, a figure skater, a horror film fan, a pole vaulter, a sprinter, and loves to sing. She is also the founder and leader of Team Happy. Yeah I don't know either. Origins Joy was born sometime in 2003 or 2004, when she was born of an intense light inside the mind of Riley Andersen, who is your average mid-western girl. She made Riley feel happiness for the first ever time, which created a "core memory," a very important kind of memory which serves as the main source of energy for Riley's personality. Other events occur, such as Joy and her best friend Sadness getting ejected from Headquarters, their home, and then they make it back after Joy has a change of heart during her time in the memory dump, a place where she could have faded away into a land of memories forgotten. She then gets back home with Sadness, and they heal Riley, making her a better person. They snuggle together as best friends, and feel incredible joy that Riley is OK again. Joy truly embraces Sadness and the other emotions, building a new console so they can work together as a team and as a group of inseparable friends. I guess. Is that good enough, Jerry? No? = Well fuck you then, you don't pay me enough for this bullshit! = Likes -Donald Trump -Shrek -Riley Andersen -Sadness -Donkey -Core memories -Non-core memories -pretty much every type of memory -happy memories -talking to herself (She doesn't have a mental illness, it's a habit she has.) -her dress -Griswold -Mickey Mouse -Jontron -headquarters -Bing Bong -Goofball Island -hockey -Bing Bong -watching horror films -group hugs Hates -Hillary Clinton -Feminism -Justen Bieber -Viacom -Minions -liberals -memory dump -brocoli -jangles the clown -democrats Joy1.jpg YAY!!!!.JPG Joy being adorable.png Joy5.png Joy2.png Joy Microsoft Account Profile Picture.png Joy adorably hugging a happy memory.png Joy and Sadness.jpg Joy.jpeg Joy .PNG Inside-Out-122.png 18-inside-out.w1200.h630.jpg images.jpg 088.png joy award image.png THE MOST ADORABLE MOMENT IN AN ANIMATED FILM ON THIS PLANET EVER.PNG joy.PNG joy with memory bag.png joy2.PNG hang on!!.png joy.png bing bong, we did it!!.png oooooooo!!!.png Aw, don't be sad....PNG Dolphin....PNG I'm scared......png joy3.PNG joy4.PNG joy5.PNG Oh no!!.png this picture sums it all up.png Honesty Island....jpg Aaawwww.....png 10.png 11.png 13.png 14.png 15.png 16.png 17.png joy297.jpg 18.PNG 19.PNG insideout_newtrailer.jpg random image 1.png are these even memes anymore.PNG blowjob face.PNG fuck.png gay edition.png i wanna die.png thankya verymuch im here tillthrisday.png wat.png when ur higher than a plane.PNG when you forgot you had homework.PNG WOAH HEY THERE.png secret image.png Category:Disney Category:Pixar Category:Inside Out Category:Funny Category:Optimists Category:Fictional Category:Emotions Category:Animated Category:Republicans Category:Lawful Good Category:Conservatives Category:Global Protection Agency